Survivor Pacific
by Hitsujinko
Summary: Located in a remote island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Jeff Probst invites you to watch twenty-four contestants, all from different anime, comics, tv shows, and video games to compete for 39 days for a chance to win 1,000,000! Who is going to outplay, outwit, and outlast all of the other contestants on this season of Survivor? Stay tuned and find out!


**Survivor Pacific**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast List**

Jeff Probst was in his office, looking at the list of contestants for the upcoming season, Survivor Pacific.

"It seems like for this season, we are going to be doing something different." he said. "For this season, the contestants are all going to be fictional characters, all coming from eight different series. Let's see who the twenty-four contestants are going to be, shall we?"

**Name: **Ben Paul

**Series: ** Telltale's The Walking Dead Game

**Tribe: ** Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Ben seems like a very weak link. Unless if he can join an alliance that is willing to keep him in the game, I don't think he is going to make it far.

**Name: **Black Glove

**Series: **Helix Waltz

**Tribe: ** Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Black Glove is definitely a shady fellow. Something tells me that he could very well be a potential power player this season.

**Name: **Cersei Lannister

**Series: **Game of Thrones

**Tribe: ** Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts: ** Cersei can be quite manipulative, which could potentially make her a power player. However, she does not have a pleasant personality, which I think could be her biggest downfall if she wants to win this season.

**Name:** Eridan Ampora

**Series:** Homestuck

**Tribe: **Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Eridan is quite frankly, very unstable to say the least and has a tendency to rub people off the wrong way. Who knows how far he will make it this season?

**Name: **Flynn

**Series: **Love Nikki Dress Up Queen

**Tribe: **Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts: ** Flynn, better known as Shade, is one of the most competent Tyre Coalition soldiers, which would definitely help him in terms of winning challenges. However, much like Cersei, there is a chance that his demeanor could alienate him or could it?

**Name: ** Hajime Hinata

**Series: **Dangan Ronpa**  
Tribe:** Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts: ** Hinata's a smart guy! There is a good chance he could make it far if you ask me.

**Name: **Karkat Vantas

**Series: **Homestuck

**Tribe: **Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Karkat is very headstrong. This could make or break his game depending on whether or not he tries to take control of the tribe.

**Name: **Lee Everett

**Series: **Telltale's The Walking Dead Game

**Tribe: **Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Lee has his head on his shoulders. As someone who has had to endure a zombie apocalypse, Lee definitely has what it takes to go far in this game.

**Name: **Lily

**Series: **Telltale's The Walking Dead Game

**Tribe: **Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Lily has experience in the Air Force, which could definitely make her a potential leader among her tribemates. However, her blunt and headstrong demeanor could potentially alienate her as a result of rubbing off others in the wrong way.

**Name: ** Magda Ellenstein

**Series: **Helix Waltz

**Tribe:** Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Magda is not the strongest of the contestants in the physical sense, which may cause others to see her as a potential weak link in the pre-merge. However, because she is very good at reading the social atmosphere as a young noblewoman, I would definitely say that there is steel under her soft appearance, and that it is probably not a good idea to underestimate her abilities.

**Name: **Medic

**Series:** Team Fortress 2

**Tribe:** Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Medic is one of the oldest contestants in this season, which could make him a potential liability in the early part of the game. However, there is a chance that his charismatic personality and his intelligence could work in his favor, if he knows how to get in an alliance with the right people.

**Name:** Mephisto Pheles

**Series:** Blue Exorcist

**Tribe: **Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Mephisto is a demon king, which makes him a distrustful person by nature. Because of this, I do think that his demonic and trickster nature could make Mephisto a potential wildcard for this season though.

**Name: **Mikan Tsumiki

**Series: **Dangan Ronpa

**Tribe:** Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Mikan is very sensitive and clumsy, two traits that are not the best things to have in Survivor as her tribemates will very likely perceive her as a weak link. Who knows how far she will make it this season?

**Name: **Nagito Komaeda

**Series: **Dangan Ronpa

**Tribe: **Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Komaeda is definitely a potential wildcard if you ask me. Who knows what stunts Komaeda has up his sleeve?

**Name:** Nidhogg

**Series:** Love Nikki Dress Up Queen

**Tribe: **Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Nidhogg could potentially be a strategic threat considering his tendency for long-turn thinking. In my opinion, his biggest weakness could actually be his social game, or lack of thereof, and it could possibly be his downfall if he doesn't put it in check.

**Name: **Ramsay Bolton

**Series:** Game of Thrones

**Tribe: **Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Ramsay has some tendencies that could quite frankly make his tribemates very uncomfortable to be around him to say the least. However, despite this, Ramsay has the potential to be a powerhouse, if his tribemates are willing to look past his personality.

**Name: **Rin Okumura

**Series:** Blue Exorcist

**Tribe:** Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts:** Rin is a loose cannon, yet quite physically powerful, as he is half-demon. I think Rin absolutely has the potential to be a physical powerhouse in challenges later on in the season.

**Name:** Shura Kirigakure

**Series:** Blue Exorcist

**Tribe:** Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts:** Shura is both physically strong, yet has both a hot body and a chill personality. I think there is a chance that she will make it far in this season.

**Name:** Sniper

**Series:** Team Fortress 2

**Tribe:** Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Sniper is quite the lone wolf. Something could tell me that this will either work to his advantage or really hurt him in the long run.

**Name:** Spy

**Series:** Team Fortress 2

**Tribe:** Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts:** Spy has a cunning nature, much like some of the other contestants this season. Will he be able to outsmart his opponents when the time comes or will he be sent home early on due to his distrustful nature?

**Name:** Stannis Baratheon

**Series:** Game of Thrones

**Tribe:** Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts:** Stannis has a personality that is both dutiful, yet ambitious. This combination has the potential to actually help him in the game, though he may need to develop some charisma to get others on his side.

**Name: **Vriska Serket

**Series:** Homestuck

**Tribe:** Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts:** Vriska has a flair for drama and manipulation. I have a feeling that her attitude and personality could rub others off the wrong way and something tells me that may or may not hurt her game early on.

**Name: **Yue Qianshang

**Series:** Love Nikki Dress Up Queen

**Tribe:** Upolu

**Jeff's Thoughts:** Yue is both very strong and charismatic, which makes her a very competent military leader in the Cloud Imperial Army. I think this could set her up to have an all-around very good game if she goes far this season.

**Name:** Zoe Olineaux

**Series: **Helix Waltz

**Tribe:** Savaii

**Jeff's Thoughts: **Zoe is very calculating and has a good sense of the social atmosphere, which is an absolute must for an aristocrat like him. As to whether or not this will make others perceive him as a potential threat in the long run, only time will tell.

Author's Note: Who is your favorite of the cast? Who is your least favorite? Who do you think will be the first boot? Who do you think has the best chance of winning? Why? Stay tuned for the first episode of Survivor Pacific!


End file.
